Capítulo 1
by penyyy
Summary: HISTORIA CLEXA. Adaptación al libro de Ruth Gogoll, Taxi A París. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS.
1. Chapter 1

Me di cuenta del efecto que me producía su magia, y ni siquiera tuve la impresión de que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Poseía un encanto natural y su exquisita educación sólo servía para realzarlo aún más. También sabía, sin embargo, que era capaz de dejar ambas cosas a un lado si le apetecía. Tal vez eso formara parte de su atractivo.

Un encuentro mágico, una atracción singular en un bar de Berlín cambiará el rumbo de dos mujeres. La protagonista, un prostituta lesbiana (que tiene por clientas a las mujeres más exquisitas de la burguesía alemana) se ve obligada a replantearse sus relaciones cuando conoce a una ejecutiva atractiva y sensual.


	2. Capítulo 1

—¡Me gusta que las chicas se defiendan!

—En su mirada apareció un destello del placer que adivinaba en la batalla, en la conquista, en el sitio. No quería entregarme a ella y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo entero se moría por acariciarla y por recibir sus caricias—. ¡Vamos, dime otra vez que no quieres, que me odias! —Se echó a reír. Su risa era cínica y provocativa.

—¡Te odio! —grité.

Era la verdad, pero eso no impedía que me consumiera de deseo. Y me odiaba a mí misma por obedecer su voluntad. Lo que menos deseaba era complacerla. Su deseo era cada vez más y más intenso. Cuando se acercó a mí, sus ojos centellearon. Separó los labios y vi el brillo de sus dientes. Sacudí la1cabeza de un lado a otro, con la intención de zafarme de ella, pero la mujer me empujó contra la pared y me sujetó las muñecas con fuerza.—¡No, no quiero, así no!

No me soltó, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

—Eso es, defiéndete. Me encanta. —En su voz ronca se adivinaba la excitación.

Tensé el cuerpo y ella, rápida como el rayo, aprovechó la ocasión para plantarme un beso en los labios e intentar abrirse camino con la lengua entre mis dientes apretados. Me empujaba contra la pared con todo el cuerpo. No me quedó más remedio que abrir la boca para coger aire y fue entonces cuando ella me penetró con la lengua, cuando se apoderó de mí. La pasión y el placer casi me hicieron perder el conocimiento, aunque también noté las náuseas que me subían desde el estómago hasta la garganta.

Le di un mordisco y ella apartó rápidamente la cabeza, pero no me soltó las muñecas. Sus manos me apretaban con la misma fuerza que unas esposas. Tuve la sensación de que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, de que ya estaba acostumbrada. Me observó con una mirada feroz, mientras se limpiaba con la lengua una gota de sangre del labio. Me resultaba imposible librarme de aquella mirada.

—Eres una gatita muy mala... A ver si al final va a resultar que me he equivocado contigo. Pensaba que eras una burguesita aburrida, de esas que lo único que hacen es tumbarse y abrirse de piernas... Vi un destello de esperanza. —¡Sí, sí, eso es lo que soy, un burguesita aburrida! —A lo mejor así conseguía que me dejara en paz, pensé.

—No, no, no. —Se echó a reír de nuevo, con la voz ronca por el deseo—. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Te he calado. Lo estás deseando. Quieres sentir miedo y dolor porque eso te excita.

¡Admítelo! —Seguía sujetándome las muñecas con fuerza. Me estaba haciendo daño y grité—. ¡Eso es, grita! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras! —Su voz era un jadeo ronco y apasionado.

Tuve miedo. El dolor no me había despejado, como yo esperaba, sino todo lo contrario: lo noté entre las piernas, exactamente como ella había dicho. Me pregunté si realmente era aquello lo que yo buscaba. Ella se dio cuenta de mi indecisión y me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no traté de escapar: me metió la lengua casi hasta la garganta con una fuerza brutal. Pensé que iba a vomitar pero justo antes de llegar a ese extremo, ella retiró la lengua. Desde luego, era toda una experta. «¿Con cuántas mujeres lo habrá hecho?», me pregunté. Tal vez había más mujeres aficionadas a estos juegos de lo que yo creía. «¿Y yo? —me pregunté—. ¿Yo también soy así? ¿A mí también me gusta?».

Ella atacó de nuevo. Sentí que me vencía la necesidad de contraatacar, de participar, de no mantener una actitud pasiva y permitir que me utilizara. Pero no, nunca, eso era justamente lo que ella quería, y yo debía defenderme. Eso era lo que me decía mi cabeza, aunque el traidor de mi cuerpo opinara otra cosa. Ya casi no podía soportar el deseo, que cada vez era más fuerte. Me temblaban las rodillas; ella se dio cuenta y aflojó un poco la presión en mis muñecas.

Busqué su lengua con la mía. Ella se apartó durante apenas un segundo y me contempló sorprendida. Después metió la lengua otra vez en mi boca, tan a fondo y con tanta fuerza que casi me ahogó.

De repente, me soltó las muñecas y apoyó las manos en mi cintura. Tensé el cuerpo, a la espera de que volviera a hacerme daño. Me sacó la camisa de los pantalones y casi de inmediato empezó a acariciarme la espalda. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Ahora que ya no había ningún obstáculo, me clavó las uñas en los hombros y yo gemí de dolor. Muy despacio, dejó resbalar las uñas por mi espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Me sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras, aunque el dolor no era tan intenso como para no poder soportarlo. Gemí de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez, aunque no sé si de dolor o de placer.

—Vamos, dímelo, dime que te gusta — murmuró junto a mis labios.

Me empujó con las caderas hacia la pared y me inmovilizó.

Intenté arquear el cuerpo para rozar sus caderas, para restregarme contra su cuerpo, pero... «¡No!», me dije. «¡Esta no soy yo, es mi pelvis, que se ha independizado de mí! ¡Traidora!», gritó una voz en mi interior. El deseo era cada vez más intenso.

—Te gusta... ¡dilo! —insistió. Noté su aliento cálido junto a mi boca.

—¡No! —Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y traté de soltarme.

Ella me empujó de nuevo, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y me arrancó la camisa. Me hervía la sangre. ¡No, aquello era intolerable! Dejó caer la camisa al suelo, a mi lado, y se inclinó sobre mí una vez más. Pensé que se proponía besarme otra vez (¿besarme?, ¿se podía llamar beso a aquella especie de estrangulamiento brutal?) y aparté la cabeza a un lado. Ella no siguió mi movimiento, sino que apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y, de inmediato, noté un dolor muy agudo. Volví a gritar, aunque tenía los labios apretados y me había propuesto no hacerlo.

—Oh, sí, grita, vamos, grita —insistió, con voz ronca. Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza hacia mi hombro.

—No... por favor —le supliqué. Ella volvió a morderme y noté un dolor mucho más agudo que la primera vez. Las rodillas ya no me aguantaban, pero ella me sujetó con fuerza y me empujó hacia la pared como antes. Me acarició un pecho con la mano y me frotó el pezón, que estaba duro como una piedra, con la palma. Se me escapó otro gemido, pero esta vez de deseo.

—Es muy sensible —dijo, con una sonrisa más que obvia.

Me invadió de nuevo el pánico.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —susurré, temblando de miedo.

Levanté las manos en actitud defensiva y traté de apartarla de mí, pero ella me las sujetó de nuevo con fuerza y las condenó a la inactividad. Se echó a reír, excitada, y forcejeó medio en broma conmigo. Poco a poco, bajó la cabeza hacia mi pecho y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Tensé el cuerpo una vez más, aunque estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo entero era como un arco tensado que se preparaba para el dolor. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Tenía los pezones tan sensibles que sabía que no podría resistirme a sus caricias.

Me chupó el pecho y me acarició el pezón con la lengua, una y otra vez. Ni el miedo que tenía en ese momento impidió que sus caricias me excitaran. De nuevo quise empujarla con las caderas, pero un sudor frío me cubrió la piel. Ella me miró y sonrió. —Tienes miedo —dijo, satisfecha. —Sí —respondí. De todas formas, no tenía mucho sentido negarlo—. Me vas a hacer daño. —Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me soltó. Sin dejar de mirarme, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, me agarró por la cinturilla del pantalón y me desabrochó el botón. Acto seguido, y con un gesto rápido, me bajó la cremallera. Me apoyé contra la pared, como si estuviera paralizada, y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía intenciones de defenderme. En su rostro apareció un gesto de decepción.

—Oh, venga, no me estropees la diversión.

—¿Diversión? —Monté en cólera—. ¡Pues será para ti!

¡Mierda, aquello era exactamente lo contrario a la verdad! En sus ojos apareció de nuevo una mirada de deseo contenido.

—Así está mucho mejor. —Se acercó y colocó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, pero sin llegar a tocarme—. Eres una gatita muy mala —me susurró al oído. Después me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y yo volví a tensar el cuerpo, a la espera de que me mordiera con fuerza en cualquier momento.

Dejó resbalar los labios por mi cuello y yo experimenté sucesivas oleadas de placer, miedo y deseo que me recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Ella se rió en voz baja, satisfecha. Noté su aliento cálido sobre mi piel—. Sí, así está mucho mejor. Tienes miedo, pero te rabia me hizo cometer un error.

—Sí, me gusta. —Recobré las fuerzas y la aparté de un empujón. Ella saltó ágilmente hacia atrás y yo le lancé una mirada furibunda —. Pero no quiero que me lo hagas a la fuerza. No quiero dolor: quiero deseo, ternura, pasión, excitación y todo eso, pero nada de fuerza brutal, porque es...

—Busqué una palabra que transmitiera lo que sentía.

Ella arqueó las cejas, con un gesto burlón.—¿Perverso? —dijo.

—Sí... ¡Sí, perverso! —le grité, furiosa con ella y con migo misma y con aquella palabra que nunca antes había empleado.

Siempre me había dado rabia que los petulantes burgueses utilizaran esa palabra para afirmar su propia «normalidad» y desacreditar a los demás. Todo aquel que fuese distinto a ellos (daba lo mismo el motivo: homosexuales, comunistas, lo que fuera) era difamado indiscriminadamente. Mi rabia, sin embargo, sólo duró unos instantes, pues dio paso de inmediato a otra sensación: la de que todo aquello no tenía sentido. Crucé los brazos a la espalda y me apoyé en la pared —. Y ahora, por lo que a mí respecta, ya puedes ir a buscar tu látigo o lo que sea y pegarme —dije.

Dejó resbalar su mirada por mi rostro. —Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas —me dijo, con voz muy suave.

Quise protestar por aquel tópico, que parecía sacado de una pésima peli porno de los setenta , pero no me dio tiempo porque su boca ya había sellado la mía. Esperé la penetración violenta de su lengua, pero se limitó a acariciar con ella mis labios cerrados. El cosquilleo era ya insoportable. Cuando abrí la boca, jugueteó dulcemente con mi lengua y me acarició la punta hasta que el deseo casi me hizo gritar. La boca era la única parte de su cuerpo que me tocaba y tuve la sensación de que el aire que había entre nosotras crepitaba.


End file.
